Dictation and transcription systems known in the art have a number of shortcomings. For example, existing systems do not allow for a user to dictate information into a mobile device based on cues, or data call sheets, available to the user, upload that resulting recorded audio to an offsite transcriptionist to be transcribed and, after transcription, the completed, transcribed file is automatically delivered into a central record keeping system, filed with the appropriate client or matter file and the data stored in the designated appropriate fields within those client files.
In addition, transcription and dictation systems known in the art are inefficient at transcribing meetings. For example, current transcription systems cannot effectively identify the active speaker and make a continuous transcription of that speakers transcription until another speaker becomes the active speaker.
Finally, presently available dictation and transcription systems lack flexibility in their use with Mobile device applications and websites. Again, by way of example, when completing forms on websites, current dictation and transcription systems do not assist the user of the application or site with the population of text boxes appearing on the application or website.
There is a need, therefore, for a dictation and transcription system that allows for the efficient dictation, delivery and storage of files in a central record keeping system, that identifies for transcription the active speaker in a meeting with two or more participants, and that allows the placement of transcribed text into a text box on an application or website.